


Visions

by karaokegal



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela keeps an eye on her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 4. Thanks to [vanillafluffy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy) for Beta.

Sometimes her gift shows Angela cataclysmic events, affecting the fate of the human race. 

Not always though. Not today. No, today she gets to see her sons, so very much in love and in so much pain as a result. Tears spill silently as she watches them, so far away from each other, but still joined by heart and mind. 

Nathan is making love to Heidi, attempting to convince her that they have a real marriage. He does a good job, Angela has to admit. Heidi may know that Nathan has other interests, but at least she’s getting something out of the deal. Maybe her admiration is improper, but what mother isn’t proud of her son? He is quite a man, after all, the one who will carry on the Petrelli legacy. 

As for Peter, her poor, darling Peter, he’s alone, or thinks he is. He doesn’t know that Angela can see him, masturbating with short, angry, shame-filled strokes, or that he’s moving in nearly exact time with his brother. She feels her breathing growing faster, her skin flushing, knowing the pleasure of Peter, Nathan, and Heidi. They all come at the same time of them. 

All four of them.


End file.
